


Who Wants to Live Forever

by Summertime_Queen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And feeling, Emotions, Gen, Idk I'm just trying to process some stuff and I like to write away my problems, Illness, Im also bad at tags, One Shot, Pet, Sadness, Selfish fic for me, probably, totally ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Queen/pseuds/Summertime_Queen
Summary: Not even 6,000 lifetimes would make losing something you love easier - one of the Ineffable Husbands (you decide which one) has received some bad news regarding a beloved pet (that they have for some reason) and is having a sad moment with a cliche Queen lyric for those at home playing Good Omens FanFic Bingo.-Something selfish after some bad news regarding my own pet, with a dollop of humour and cynicism because emotions are hard.





	Who Wants to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hug your pets and humans <3

He'd gone through this more times than he could count, but it never really got easier. You’d think he’d have learnt by now just to not get attached, but he always did. Every once in awhile, another one would stumble into his life, and then seem to leave it just as fast. 

He poured more Irish Cream over his rather generous scoops of ice cream and dug in as he checked on his ailing creature companion with clouded eyes before sitting in solemn solitude hoping the treat would smooth over the emotions bubbling under the surface.  He’d been having such a good day enjoying the elusive English sun with his partner in crime (and Agreements); they lunched and they talked and they laughed. He didn't think for a second such a wonderful day would end like this - that this would happen to him, again. It was a fact of life that always seem to catch him by surprise; maybe just this once it wouldn’t happen? There’d be some kind of act of God or Satan or whoever and it just wouldn’t happen. 6000 lifetimes wouldn’t be enough to prepare him, not really.

They'd been off for awhile, something he'd put down to the hot weather, but their recent behaviour was decidedly very abnormal. It prompted him to call someone much more qualified than he, even with all his supernatural prowess and centuries of experience with all kinds of mortals, he didn't really know what he was doing (much like most things, if he was really honest with himself). He made an appointment to see if they could ascertain the root of the issue. Unfortunately, the root of the issue would also spell the end of the road much sooner than expected, as explained by the nice man who had performed the examinations. There wasn't anything they could do, except make them as comfortable as possible until it was time.

When it was their time, it was their time. No Angel or Demon could do anything about that one. Not that it stopped them from trying. Sometimes, you just can't fight the Ineffable Plan.

It made him sad, but grateful to have known such a boisterous personality – full of love and sass and companionship. He would miss having his tears comforted before they’d even formed, and the way they could make him laugh so hard his sides hurt and he forgot how to breathe. It wasn't fair how quickly it would all be over. How cruel a lifespan was for a creature so full of life; so much to give in return for so little.

It also gave him solace that he certainly knew how to spoil his companions – there had been many an undeserved treat (who are we kidding; they always deserve more treats) and so many cuddles in every way they could manage. He kept glancing over, to make sure they were still here. And they were, even if it was only just; their chest moving so delicately as they slept, hopefully dreaming of whatever they liked best. He appreciated the vets to-the-point-ness but nothing would ever make hearing those words any easier. He tried not to think of the ways he could've made their life just a little better; small regrets of what felt like inconsequential things at the time; longer play-times, bigger meals, tighter hugs. Even if times they were a little shit and destroyed your prized possessions and smirked about it right to your face. 

The phone rang. He let it go to voicemail, not trusting himself to talk out loud right now. The tapes span into life.

"I... I just got your message. I'll be over in a bit. I'm sorry..." _clunk_

He wasn't sure if company would make things better or worse right now, but, then again, he always knew how to make him feel better, especially considering h is dessert bowl was empty and his mood had not smoothed over at all. Imagine that. He thought about just going outside and pretending everything was okay. But it wasn’t. And it wouldn’t be. It was never the same afterwards. There would always be a tiny crack in your soul where they should be. The tightness in his throat finally escaped as a loud sob and tears finally burst through their dams. He was unable to stop the emotion pouring through his every atom as frustration and helplessness came over him in waves as he promised himself to never care again. Something he had promised himself more times than he could count.

There was a small prod to his arm and, before he knew it, they had curled up in their favourite spot on him, content to comfort him even now. He petted them lightly and whispered sweet nothings into their ear as they began to snooze again, surrounded by the softness of feathered wings, to the sound of muffled sniffing.  Even the  most evil of Demons could feel the outpouring of love.

Who wants to live forever, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the bad news that my 7 year old cat (the favourite, shush don't tell the other one) has a large, inoperable tumour and I'm not quite sure how to deal with that on top of other bad news I've been dealing with, so I did what I do best; I cried, I ate ice cream, stuck on some Queen and I wrote. 
> 
> It's selfish and silly but I just needed to express myself somehow and I am so deep in Ineffable Husbands right now, this just seemed like the best option.


End file.
